A penny for your thoughts?
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Hoagie is working on an invention when he accidently gets water on it,All of a sudden, the entire world can hear each other's thoughts. nothing is secret anymore, Can the TND fix this? 3/4 2/5 1/362 86/60 sonya/Lee most couples, rating just in case, :D
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea off of the internet!

Thank you Google

I don't own KND

Hoagie's POV

I was working in Wally's backyard on some TND gadgets, everyone else was in the pool, I don't blame them its like a buhmillion

"Come on Hoagie, take a break" Wally swam across the pool, luckily Kuki was about to teach him how to swim on his 13th birthday last month

"there was the person who sent twenty different puns to his friends, with the hope that at least ten of the puns would make them laugh. No pun in ten did." I laughed and Wally just rolled his eyes. I had way too much work to do, swimming wasn't going to be possible today.

Soon enough the sun beat down harder on me. While the rest of the gang was having fun, even workaholic Nigel, I was hard at work.

"Come on in baby, the waters fine" Abby said

"Oh What the heck" I said jumping in the water, too bad a bunch splashed on my invention.

Short I know but I have other things to do tonight

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Moonbase

Sorry I was reading Broken, I have updated now!

I don't own KND

I splashed Wally when I jumped in, like I said that's not all I splashed

After a few hours the sun started going down

"We should be heading back to the three house" Nigel said lightning began to flash, we ran away in a hurry. Me, leaving me invention behind

After arriving back at the tree house the storm had just begun

"That was fun guys" Kuki sat down on the couch next to Wally

"Yeah-" Wally was cut off by a loud boom of thunder and a flash of lighting

Little did we know that flash of lightning struck my invention

Everyone in the tree house, actually everyone in the world covered their ears because the sky let out a blood curdling screech.

Just as soon as it started….

…..it was over

The rain continued to fall but something was defiantly different

"Stupid cruddy words" an Australian voice said and I turned to Wally who seemed to be having trouble reading a magazine.

"Need help with that Wally?" I laughed

Everyone just stared at me

"It's like no one heard Wally say that"

"Say what?" Abby asked

"I didn't say anything" I said a bit panicked "What is going on?"

Then it hit me

"You built a mind reading machine and left it in the storm?" Kuki asked

"yeah, I'm guessing it is having an overload and we can hear each other's thoughts" I suggested

"Wait, is it only you three?" Wally asked

"I don't know….try to read someone's mind" Nigel suggested

Wally shut his eyes tight. Then opened them wide and turned to Kuki

"Kuki…your actually a genius?"

"I…uh…..look a panda!" Kuki yelled

While Wally looked for the panda I went to the backroom to call the TND moon base, I needed to see how far this had gone,

"Hello Rachel" he smiled

"Hello numbuh two, what's wrong?"

"I built this mind reading device and it malfunctioned, I wanted to know if it gave you guys any trouble"

"Um….i don't know let me check…..Fanny come here!" she yelled

"Yes Rachel" she smiled and then turned to see Hoagie on the screen "why are you talking to that stoopid boy?"

"Fanny, who do you like?" Rachel ignored Fanny's question

"LIKE? I don't like anyone, boys are two stoopid!"

Rachel stared at her for a moment then turned to Hoagie

"How long do you think this will last?"

"When the storm stops pouring rain on the machine then it should be fixed"

"can't you just get it out of the rain now?"

"Not its electrically charged, I would be shocked to death"

"Ok" she smiled "Well thanks for warning us"

In the end I couldn't help but wonder who 86's crush was…..

review


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

I don't own KND

Some one banged on the tree house door, and I answered it

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked the visitors

"Well I warned everyone about the mind reading dilemma and how they shouldn't go on missions or the enemy could hear TND secrets, and everyone left the moon base in a hurry not wanting out secrets to be out, can we stay here until the storm blows over Rachel asked?"

"Sure, did you contact the supreme leader of the KND?"

"Yeah"

So now our tree house had Wally, Kuki, Abby, me, Sonya, Lee, Fanny, Nigel, and Rachel.

"You can only hear people's thoughts if you're facing them, try it out" I said

Fanny looked over at Nigel who was reading a TND strategy book

"Well I know that stoopid boy has a rainbow monkeys in love comic book inside that" she laughed and Nigel looked up.

"Been there buddy" I snickered

"Hey open up!" someone outside yelled

"Oh no….." Fanny thought but everyone heard it

She walked over to the door to see Patton standing in the rain

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"The TND artic training base was shut down temporarily due to the fact everyone left in fear of their secrets being revealed. So I came here"

"Why here?" Fanny asked

"Because Wally and Hoagie are my best friends" he lied.

"I really came to see-" Patton thought but was cut off by a boom of thunder and he went to sit next to Wally.

"Ooh we can have a sleep over!" Kuki screamed

"That's not a bad idea numbuh 3, I'll get the sleeping bags" Nigel left the room for a moment.

"Ok so guys in Wally's room, Girl's in Abby's room" I decided

"Why does it always have to be my room" Wally whined

"Cause I said so"

"Fine" he thought leaving the room

Review!


	4. Chapter 4 truth or die begins

Thank you so much for the reviews!

I don't own KND but if you want to ask Mr. W for it and give it to me I won't complain

All the girls set up there sleeping bags in a circle in Abby's room. Then numbuh ten walked in

"I wonder if they'll let me join them" She thought smiling at them

"Of course you can join us numbuh ten!" Kuki exclaimed

"So this whole mind reading this true?" she asked placing her sleeping back next to Kuki's.

"Yeah, Hoagie said it should stop when the storm is over" Thunder clapped outside of the tree house, Abby continued talking "Which probably won't be for a while."

"We should play a game" Rachel suggested and Kuki jumped up excitedly, she loves games

Meanwhile…..

All the guys had set up their sleeping bags in Wally's boxing rink,

"Hey can I join you guys?" A voice asked and all the boys turned their heads to Numbuh 11.0

"Sure" Wally muttered

"Aw lighten up Wally," Hoagie said "This could be fun"

"Fun? How could a cruddy sleepover possibly be fun?" If you remember Wally's last sleep over didn't go to well in operation slumber. Then again he was dressed up as a girl last time but this just brings back bad memories.

"We could play truth or dare!" Patton suggested

"I hate that cruddy game" Wally muttered

"Aw come on it could be fun!" Numbuh 11.0 said

Wally nodded

"I know, we can play truth or dare!" Numbuh 10 smiled

"Cool" they all agreed

"Okay truth or dare Kuki" Abby smiled

"Truth"

"Okay, but if you don't tell the truth we'll all know, How far have you gone?"

"With who?" Kuki asked

"your boyfriend, Ace"

"Oh him….well he tried to kiss me once…."

"And what happened?" Rachel asked

"I dumped him" Kuki listened to the snickers of everyone in the room and found herself snickering as well.

"Okay Fanny" Kuki smiled "Truth or dare?"

Fanny was smart enough not to pick truth but Kuki was smart enough to have a better dare.

"Dare" Fanny smiled deviously

"I dare you to take my cell phone and call your crush and ask if you were a fruit how would he eat you"

"ARE YOU MAD!"

"Yes…a little bit"

Fanny grabbed the cell phone and dialed the numbuh that everyone immediately recognized as Patton's.

Meanwhile…..

"Ok so we can flip a coin to see who goes first" Numbuh 11.0 smiled

Suddenly the cell phone in Patton's pocket started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hello Patton, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Fanny's what's up?"

"um…if I was a fruit how would you eat me?"

The line went dead as Patton tossed his cell phone off of Wally's hanging bed.

"What the crud mate?" Wally asked

"That was Fanny….."

"What did she want?" Hoagie asked

"That's not important" Patton gave a fake smiled

"Come on what did she say?" Nigel asked

"If she was a fruit…..how would I eat her…?"

Both the boys and the girls couldn't contain their laughter

Back at the girl's room

"Ok so you all had your laugh, now it's my turn!" Fanny said turning to Rachel

Meanwhile…..

"Ok Wally truth or dare?"

"uh truth?" Wally said not paying much attention, he was still stuck on the fruit thing.

"Who do you love?" Hoagie asked

"uh…" Wally suddenly stood up and jumped off of his bed. Note: his bed is very high up

"Wait Wally!" Patton yelled but the boy was already at the bottom

"Its cool, I'm okay" he yelled slowly coming back up

"You want to change it to dare?" Hoagie asked

Wally eventually after a few moments came back up.

"Ye please" he said with several cute on his leg but nothing serious

"You have to stand on the balcony right outside and yell to everyone who passes that you love them, until your next turn"

"Uggghhh fine!" He walked over to the door and opened it standing where his friends could still see him but he was fully outside. In the pouring rain

Because it was raining only a few people passed by.

Meanwhile….

"Ok Rachel truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go borrow some sun glasses and then walk by the boy's room in slow motion"

"Sun glasses?" Rachel asked and then caught on "You don't mean from Nigel do you?"

"Yes I do"

Rachel ran down the hall and into Nigel's room, then she spotted his sunglasses sitting on his night stand, she picked them up, put them on and walked toward Wally's room

Inside of Wally's room

"Ok Patton truth or dare?" numbuh 11.0

"Dare"

"I dare you….to call numbuh 86 back and answer her question."

"WHAT? Well i….don't have a cell phone anymore."

He glared at Hoagie as he handed him his.

Then the group glanced over at the door (all except for Wally) and they said Rachel go by

"I think she was wearing your glasses Nigel" Numbuh 11.0 said

Meanwhile…..

Fanny answered her cell phone

"hello?" she asked then threw the cell phone at the wall breaking it into a million pieces

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"um…wrong numbuh?"

"Who was it?" Kuki asked "Please tell us"

"It was Patton, answering my question"

The Rachel ran back in with the sunglasses on her face

"Ok Numbuh 10, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course"

"Have a shower with all your clothes on" Rachel laughed and numbuh 10 ran toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

"Ok numbuh 11, truth or dare"

"Uh…truth?"

"Have you ever not made it to the bathroom in time and had an "accident?"

"When I was five"

Meanwhile….

"ok Kuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to run down the street and steal something small from Wally's room" Abby laughed

"Okay" Kuki said "I love fun dares like this"

Kuki ran down the street and climbed up a tree into Wally's window, she spotted Wally's lucky guitar pick. She "Picked" it up (sorry Hoagie made me add that) and then ran down the street back toward the tree house.

Wally was still on the balcony in the pouring rain when he spotted Kuki,

"uh…guys is it my turn yet?" he asked and Hoagie walked over to him

"What's up Wally?" he asked then saw Kuki "Oh….well its not your turn yet so do the dare" he laughed walking out of the rain

"I love you!" he yelled and Kuki looked up at him

To be continued if at least three people review!


	5. Chapter 5 Wally and Kuki

I don't own KND

I didn't get my three reviews but someone reviewed who has never reviewed before so I made an exception.

"Wally it's your turn" Hoagie called him

"Oh thank God, err….never mind Kooks!" he yelled down to her

Hoagie's POV

"Did you say it to her?" Patton asked

"Yes….but it didn't mean anything! And I'll gladly tell her that after my turn"

"Truth or dare?" Hoagie asked

"Dare"

"Every time you talk to a girl you have to say a cheesy pick up line but you can't tell anyone why and this goes on until the game ends!"

"Your joking….."

"not even, now go tell Kuki the truth before she tells all the girls in there what you said"

In the girl's room

Kuki walked in with a look of complete shock on her face

"What did you take?" Abby asked as Kuki sat down on her sleeping bag. Kuki's shocked look never left her face. She tossed the pick into the middle of the circle

"Hey Kooks" he walked into the room, He cringed and then said "Are you O.K.? Because heaven is a long fall from here, also I was dared to say I love you"

"Why are you using Hoagie's pick-up lines then?" Fanny asked coldly.

Wally let out a huge sigh, knowing he would have to say another one

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart. Cause"

"Boys are all so stoopid"

"I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment? Am not!"

"Am too!"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together"

"I would put F and u together!" Fanny yelled running at him.

"Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns, Bye!" he ran out of the room.

Wally walked back in his room

"Hey Wally" I snickered "How'd it go?"

He removed the lamp shade from his head

"Fanny didn't take it well…"

"I mean with Kuki?"

"Oh…she didn't really say anything, let's get back to the game mate."

Meanwhile….

"Girl what's up with you, ever since you stole his guitar pick you've been down"

"sorry Abby" Kuki sighed " I just wish I knew if Wally really liked me, I mean I had Patton ask for me but Patton sent me a text saying he almost died giving an answer, would it kill him to admit it! He's tried like 5 times now!" Kuki's eyes turned a fire-y red.

"Truth or dare?" Abby asked

"what the heck, dare"

"I dare you to go tell Wally this"

Kuki looked up, she had never really thought about being the one to tell him. I mean he should tell her right…but Kuki wasn't a wimp and she left the room to talk to Wally

"truth or dare Wally" Patton asked

"Dare!" I said fearlessly

"Wally" a voice asked "Can we talk in the hall?"

"I'm a Love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH! Sorry Kooks its my turn maybe later" he said relieved

"Oh…..ok sorry I bothered you" she started to leave

"I dare you to go talk to Kuki" Wally glared for a second then went into the hall

"See this pin? I want to prick you with it to see if you truly do bleed sunshine, what's up Kooks?"

"Wally, do you like me" she asked making Wally's head spin

"Do you have a Band-Aid? I just scrapped my knee falling for you, I told you that it was a dare Kooks" he nervously scratched behind his head

"I know, I know I was just wondering if you like me…." She didn't seem sure even though she has been sure for 6 years now

"My lips are skittles, Wanna taste the rainbow? You're my friend Kooks"

"Tell me the truth Wally, do you like me or not" she said with a tear in her eye

"I…i-i put a drop of tear in the ocean last night for you and I won't stop loving you until you find that tear drop."

"Was that part of your pick up line dare or your answer?" Kuki asked catching on to the dare. It was pretty obvious

"Please do not be alarmed if a big man wearing a red suit picks you up and throws you into a bag I asked for you for Christmas, both…" he blushed and Kuki laughed.

"Do you have to say those cheesy pick-up lines all night?" Kuki laughed

"If I followed you home would you keep me? Yes…."

"Good" she hugged him and went back to her party

"Wait Kooks!" he yelled running toward her "Meet me outside in twenty minutes…I have something for you"

"In the rain" she asked and Wally nodded "cool, I'll be there, now get back to your party before I tell Hoagie you cheated"

Ok so now Kuki and Wally are practically together but fear not! For there are a lot more couples that will happen before the storm ends

Also in the next chapter there will be some serious mind reading between Patton and Fanny…don't miss it!

Review and I shall update in a quicker fashion

Also I am changing the rating because Wally's pick-up lines are a little….intresting.


	6. Chapter 6 Fanny and Patton

A special thanks to EaterofWaffles! I have to admit that I basically do the same thing when I check my reviews every 30 minutes

Also a special apology to Sonya and Lee, I forgot they were even in this story…(whoops)

"Ok Abby says we go to the kitchen to get some food" Abby suggested

"Yeah but we should send someone….it's dark in the kitchen" Sonya said hiding in her sleeping bag

"Fine, I'll go" Fanny stood up and walked out of the room, the rest of the tree house was pitch black, all except for the girl's and boy's room.

Fanny couldn't see a thing walking toward the kitchen, feeling the wall for a light switch. Then when she eventually found the kitchen she still had to find the light. Innocently she tripped on the table falling right onto someone who apparently had been in front of her.

"What's the big idea?" a voice asked

"Patton?" Fanny asked

"Fanny?"

"What are you doing here?" Fanny asked "I thought you were playing truth or dare"

"Hoagie got hungry so I was sent for snacks, you?"

"same" then she couldn't help but listen to his thoughts

"Fanny is still sitting on top of me…." He thought

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she stood up reaching out a hand to pull him up, she was glad he couldn't see her blush in the dark room

"Its cool" He said but thought quietly

"I kinda liked it…."

"YOU WHAT?" she asked

"What?" Patton asked

"You liked me sitting on you?"

"NO! W-where would you get that idea…from?" He gulped

"Inside your twisted brain apparently"

"Look let's just put this whole thing behind us!"

"Fine by me!"

"Me too!" They both crossed they're arms.

Then Patton leaned over and kissed her

"Why did you do that?" Fanny asked

"Cause you thought I should" Patton smiled

"oh…yeah…right"

Review!


End file.
